


The Other Hogwarts Battle

by NarniaNerd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Little tiny bit of cursing at the very end, Might be a little Neville/Luna later on, Neville is such a good guy, Thought you ought to know, don't hate on Hufflepuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarniaNerd/pseuds/NarniaNerd
Summary: What was Hogwarts like Harry's seventh year? And how much trouble can our favorite silver trio get into during it?





	The Other Hogwarts Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny bit dedicated to my best friend (a shy curly red haired Hufflepuff)  
> That's about it though, enjoy to story!!!

It was King's cross station, and yet it wasn't. Sure, the walls and the train itself were the same, but where once their was laughter now was silence. Where parents frantically tried to control boisterous teen, now their we're tears of sorrow and haunting wispers of warning. But then Neville had never seen people laugh or be happy in front of dementors, when it was all but impossible to stomach the sight of them. for Neville it was particularly difficult to be around them. To his horror his Gran had sent an owl to the "ministry" about just that... with a little berating about how such a stupid idea came about as to put dementors near children. She had gotten a curt reply.

Dear Mrs. Longbottom,  
We regret to inform you that all students are demanded to attend Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry this year, and possibly all years afterward. The dementors are for the safety of the children as dangerous muggles and half breeds have been spotted near the station in years past but particularly now (this was met with some choice word's when his Gran read it). If Mr. Neville Longbottom isn't on board the Hogwarts Express at precisely 10:30 we will be forced to send a member of our Aura department to your place of residence to fetch him.  
Wishing you a lovly day,  
Pius Thicknesse,  
Head of magical law enforcement 

So here he was, though Gran insisted it was more because education was important than it was out of fear. Which, given his gran...he absolutely believed. 

The steam rose around the train as he wished her a farewell, thanking her again for the chocolate she had been making him eat all day. He had been nearly sick of it before he hit the station, but now he was thinking he might need some more. He moved past a frightened second year Hufflepuff who was too frozen to move into the train with the dementors at either side of the doors. And he himself froze. 

The cold feeling came first then the realization that he shouldn't struggle shouldn't fight. The helplessness became almost overwhelming and he backed up a step. Right into the second year...

"Oi" she yelped. As she hastily moved even further away for the dementors, seemingly happy to have a good excuse. 

"huh? Oh sorry about that" Neville said.

"no problem, probably didn't even see me, right?" she said, obviously used to being missed due to her being... What did Ron call it? A midget. 

"no," he said with utter honesty, he hated how everyone trampled on the Younger students, especially hufflepuff. "I'm Neville" he said throwing out his hand, starting to get some feeling in his fingers again. 

She starred at it like it was a niffler and she was made of gold. Hesitantly she held her hand out and shook his. 

"I'm Abby, Abby Biviot" 

Now that they were introduced they both just stood their. Neither wanting to move towards the doors first. Finally Neville realized he was the Seventh year, and if either of them were going to get past them he would have to start it. 

"so I'll tell you, you look like you could be part of my friends family" he said still looking at her but slowly backing up towards the door, trying to simultaneously get through and help her out too. Plus it was true, she had the red hair of a Weasley, but it was ridiculously curly instead of the straight that most of Ron's family had. 

She looked at him like he was from a different planet. He motioned her forwards with his head as he walked (with a confidence he didn't feel) right at the door. 

"seriously, you look just like a Weasley, sure your not related?" he joked feeling the cold air hit him again, but knowing they both had better get on the train and soon... 

"no" she mumbled quietly, and took a hesitant step. 

"all aboard!" came the conductors loud voice and people everywhere started braving the dementors to get on board, and the ones already on began waving sadly at friends on the platform. 

"well, you can met him if you'd like, you'll see I'm telling the truth, we always sit togather on the train ride." he said growing just slightly warming thinking about his friends that might be waiting for him in their normal compartment. "he, hermione, Luna, Ginny, and I plus..." the cold came back with a vengeance as he realized Harry wouldn't be their, couldn't be their. But he starched it away and glared at the second year. "come on, or they'll take my seat!" he said finally getting up the stairs past the dementors. 

She looked at him and came stumbling forward, quickly. A little too quickly it seemed because either from the long robes, or the cold chill THEY brought on she tripped up bit on her way up. Probably scraped her knee up a bit but righted herself quickly and caught up with him. 

"There you go, nothing too it!" he said with a little false cheer, as he handed her some chocolate. And took out the last bit himself. 

"thanks" he hadn't thought her voice could get any squeakier but he had been wrong. 

"it's fine they take some getting used to, but I promise it isn't always that bad, have some of this" he said still holding the chocolate. "and next time try to think of something else as you pass, or throw out even a vapor patroness, well be at school then and you'll be allowed" 

"I don't even know what that is" she said blushing. And Neville kicked himself, realizing that most at school, aside from the D.A, wouldn't be able to defend themselves. 

"well, ask the defense against the dark arts teacher, maybe he'll give you some pointers" maybe not, his voice finished in his head. 

"anyway thanks" she said stumbling back towards an empty hall. 

"Hey, want to come along?" he asked. After all he had offered to introduce her to Ron...

Her eyes widened dramatically. 

"No" she squeaked again " I...I have to go find my... My friends..." 

She still seemed a little disoriented. But she had made it onto the train,and that was definitely something. 

"Alright then, see you around" he called to her already retreating form.

\-----

"so no ideas where they are then?" he asked Ginny. 

"what are you nuts! They wouldn't tell me! I'm not even supposed to say that Ron is gone, he's sick..."she said throwing out some air parenthesis, "Spogerotti".

"horrible disease" came a high voice, "it's because of the wackspurts." said Luna.

"thanks Luna, but I'm pretty sure he'll be fine, if you-know-who doesn't catch him that is" Neville almost asked which "him" she was referring too, but thought better of it. No sense making her even more miserable, her boyfriend, brother, and possibly best friend had all dumped her here saying she couldn't go with them. 

Neville understood it, didn't like it, but he understood it. Those three had always been inseparable, even in their first year he recalled. Images of laying face first in their common room for hours camping to mind. 

"Well, as long as their out there we have hope" he said.

"Yeah, but you have to know things this year are going to be different this year, like , umbridge will look pleasant...kind of different" the fiery red head stated. 

"Umbrige was rather cruel" Luna added.

"yeah, well with any luck Harry will get him in the end, hopefully soon!" 

Ginny voice dropped several octaves. "and if it's not soon? What then? I hear the Carrows are merciless, they are death eaters after all!" her whisper becoming just a hiss now.

"then we fight back of course" 

It was the simplicity of how she said it that grabbed Neville's attention. 

"how exactly are we supposed to do that, Luna? We won't even be able to have this kind of conversation once the train stops, we could all get expelled or worse if they catch us up to anything. They are Death Eaters! In the school! And I hear Snape is even the head master!" 

"I'm in" came Ginny's voice. 

"Neville" Luna said her voice still high, but her eyes were more clear and focused than he had ever seen them and to make matters worse they were staring straight at him. "we have to do something... We are Dumbledore's Army" 

Silence came over the three of them. As each remembered fondly their old headmaster. 

And Neville specifically remembered the scared face of a little Second year, how many more would have that same problem? Would live through that fear? He remembered Snape being horrible to him in potions, and Harry standing up for him. If Harry wasn't here anymore, then who else would speak up? 

"alright" came his reply. Met with excited chatter from the two girls. "But..." as they instantly quietted. " first we need to figure out how to talk, AND how far we are willing to go to undermine these... Carrows." 

"We use the coins Neville!" came Ginny's excited reply. 

"Hermione knew how to work them not us, and you would need Harry's origin one to change the coins" the faces fell a bit realizing the flaw."unless... Well, maybe we could find that same spell? It will be hard, but knowing Hermione the spell is in the Hogwarts library somewhere"

"wouldn't we have to find some fake galleons then?" 

"not at all." said Neville warming up to the idea. "Least I don't think. We just have to find the spell and cast in on our old galleons, then we all three should be able to change the times, and we can meet up in the Room of Requirement to talk!" 

"great! And as far as we are willing to go, I say all the way" Ginny stated with steel in her voice. 

"as far a Harry would go for us" came Luna's voice.

"alright," he said with a smile. He had been worried about how this year would go, from the letter, to the kid, to Harry not being here he had been worried. But now? Now they had a plan of attack, and if Hogwarts wasn't right anymore... Well then they'd just have to make a Hogwarts of their own then...

"Alright, I'm in. Let's raise a little hell."

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm thinking I might make this a series, but Updates will be totally random! Sorry!  
> any Kudos are welcome!


End file.
